


Like the Worse Addiction

by Camfield, Dellessa



Series: All Cracked Up [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/pseuds/Camfield, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frenzy shook, “Ah mean it, Blue. Ah’m not going to share you. AH REFUSE to share you. Not with anyone. Certainly not with him.” </p><p>And...my previously light-hearted fic just got dark. =X</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Worse Addiction

Title: Like the Worse Addiction   
Authors: Camfield and Dellessa  
Verse: Multi-Continuity AU  
Series: All Cracked Up  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Mech-Preg. Sparklings. Drama. Non-to-Dub-con. Incest. Violence. Mind games.   
Pairings/Characters: Bluestreak/Frenzy  
Notes: Set in the same verse as[All Cracked Up](379976).  
Summary:Frenzy shook, “Ah mean it, Blue. Ah’m not going to share you. AH REFUSE to share you. Not with anyone. Certainly not with him.”   
Words: 3125  
Prompt: "One chance.  That's all you get."  
  
Frenzy shook, “Ah mean it, Blue. Ah’m not going to share you. AH REFUSE to share you. Not with anyone. Certainly not with him.”   
  
Bluestreak hugged himself, looking away. He couldn’t stand the recriminations in Frenzy’s gaze. “You should never have---”  
  
“No, Ah shouldn't have, but you carried on with it.” Frenzy said, he reached out, stopping right before he touched his mate’s grey plating. "One chance.  That's all you get."    
  
"Just one?"  Bluestreak looked at his diminutive mate.  
  
Frenzy looked into his optics, narrowing his own and growling.  "One is all you should need."  
  
“And if I fail?” Blue asked, shaking now.   
  
“I don’t know. Maybe I will leave you. Maybe I will take the sparks with me. Maybe I will kill him. I don’t know. I can’t---I told you before I can’t share you.”    
  
Bluestreak looked away, at anything but Frenzy. Part of him suspected that Soundwave had done something to his mind, changed something in him. This was not him. “I need it though, he’s done something to me. I---Please don’t do this. Please.” He made a strangled whimpering sound.     
  
“Ah’m sorry, Blue.”   
  
OoOoOoOo  
  
Soundwave stood outside the door, listening. A smile blooming under his guard as he felt the turmoil coming off the Praxian. Frenzy suspected, and that was something that couldn't be helped. But the gunner was already trapped. He wouldn't be able to refuse Soundwave's overtures, even if he wanted to. It was beautiful, in it's own way.  And what he'd done to each mech he'd slept with.  
  
Drawing their power, manipulating their mind, until they needed him. Just as powerful as any addiction, any sickness. They would forever be trapped to his whims, even if they didn't understand why.  
  
He savoured Bluestreak though, despite everything the bot was mostly an innocent. His mind a beautiful thing that unfolded at Soundwave's touch, and so responsive. He understood why Frenzy was drawn to him. There was a distinct flavor to him that was irresistible to Soundwave.  Each and every time he tasted it, smelled it, he wanted more. As strange as it was,  Soundwave found himself just as addicted as he'd made Bluestreak. Unwilling to let him go, even through his minor guilt at taking his son's bondmate.  
  
That processor was so delicious, so open. It called to him like a siren would.  Breathing life into a stagnant, if plentiful interface life. Soundwave was loathe to give it up, even at the expense of those around him.  
  
:Tonight, little pet. You will come.:  
  
Bluestreak's whimper danced across his mind. :Please...he...please don't do this to me. Please. He will leave me. Please don't. I love him.:  
  
Soundwave chuckled, amused. :Bluestreak: May love Frenzy all he wants, but you are Soundwave’s. I will not let you go.:  
  
There was a sob from inside the room. A sharp, keening noise that was like the purest energon to Soundwave's audials. He heard Frenzy scramble over and ask what was wrong, but turned away.  His order already given.  
  
:Bluestreak: Will come.:  
  
The sobbing increased, words and pleas babbled out into unhearing air. Frenzy calling him again and again, finally comming Ratchet in his worry. Soundwave moved away, secure in his knowledge that whatever it cost him, Bluestreak would come.  
  
"Sweets!  Please, please tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"HE'S wrong!  I can't Frenzy, I can't!  I don't know how to stop!"  
  
Frenzy's optics lit with comprehension. He had seen it often enough with the lovers Soundwave had taken on Nemesis. Fury followed the comprehension. "Oh, Blue, Love. I...I'm going to kill him."  
  
He finally growled. He was still raging when Ratchet arrived. The normally brusque bot puttered about, looking concerned. Never a good sign, and finally put Bluestreak under to the Praxian's protest.  
  
"What happened?" Ratchet finally asked, as he hooked up a medical data pad to the grey mech.  
dellessa: "Soundwave." Frenzy said. "He's...I don't even know what he's done, but he's done somethin'."  
  
"It was a mistake, I shouldn'ta made him go, but I did.  Soundwave... he, he ain't...  I shoulda known better."  Frenzy crossed his arms against his chest.   
  
"Should have known better?"   Ratchet looked at him curiously.  "Frenzy."  
  
Frenzy, looked anywhere but the medic. "He... does somethin' to the bots he sleeps with.  I dunno what.  Just that anyone he interfaced with over on the Nemesis always came back, and it was weird."  
  
"Weird?" Ratchet prompted him gently.  
  
"Yeah... just... like they had to.  Like they didn't have a choice.  Some of 'em were real scared, and I always wondered why they kept coming back, ya know? I ran across Skywarp one day, and he was just sitting, in a ball, in a closet. Rocking himself back and forth and pleading with Soundwave to leave him alone."  
  
Ratchet nodded, and looked thoughtful. "I see. This is very worrisome, Frenzy." He looked down at the recharging Praxian, "Very, very troublesome. I need to consult a few bots, stay with him,  
Frenzy: and comm me if he comes out of stasis. The less contact he has with Soundwave, the better."  
  
Frenzy nodded, moving closer to Bluestreak. In truth he was terrified. More so of losing Bluestreak than anything else. He knew he didn't say it enough but the mech was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Beyond the best, and he didn't want to imagine...he couldn't even think about it. So Ratchet left and he sat there, curled against Bluestreak.  Stroking the slack face and holding a limp hand, wondering when he'd get the chance to say he was sorry.  
  
"I am sorry Blue, I am.  I didn't realize... I didn't.  If I'd thought about it, instead of trying to one up ya in a stupid prank.  
  
"This wouldn't be happening.  I'm really sorry Sweets, I am."  
  
Bluestreak stirred, and he sat up, ready to call the medic. "Sound...wave... more.  No... more... Please... more!" The grey body shuddered, Bluestreak's optics staying off as he sat up, dislodging Frenzy and paying him no mind.  
  
"Please.  I need... more... NO!" He stumbled, optics still off, toward the door and Frenzy watched with morbid fascination as he struggled within his own mind.  
  
Making his own up, and following his bondmate out the door and down the hallway.  The comm to Ratchet forgotten. Bluestreak stumbled down the hall like a sleepwalker, whimpering an muttering. Frenzy could only watch in horror and follow. He was at a loss of what to do.  
  
"Soundwave....Please...Please." He stopped, and Frenzy nearly ran into him, startling. “Pleasepleaseplease." It came out of the Praxian's lips like a mantra.  
  
Suddenly he turned, nearly clipping Frenzy in the process. Stumbling over to a door that he recognized as his creators, and standing in front of it.  
  
"Please yes!  Please...please give it to me please I need it please stop!"  
  
Frenzy swung out of sight, long practice and necessity letting him block the telepathy that surely swept the hallway before the door opened and Bluestreak lurched in.  
  
Clambering up well remembered pipes and into the vent system, silently moving over to the grate that fed clean air into Soundwave's room.  
  
"Bluestreak: Such a good pet."  
  
Frenzy could see his bondmate panting, pressed against Soundwave's hand like a terran dog.  
  
"Actions: Will be rewarded."   
  
It was all he could do to activate his recorder and keep silent.  Keep his anger and fury clamped tight. Watching his creator push his mate to the berth and climb over to rest between his legs.  
  
Bluestreak whimpered, arching into the bigger bot, still pleading. “Please, Soundwave. I’ve been good.” He begged, looking up at Frenzy’s creator in adoration. It made Frenzy ill, and so difficult for him to stay where he was. Harder still when he hear the tell-tale click of Bluestreak’s interface panel snick open and Soundwave’s do the same.   
  
Frenzy’s tank churned as he watched his creator waste little time plunging his spike into Bluestreak. The Praxian cried out, and Frenzy could listen no more.  
  
He turned off his audials, letting his recorder keep going. Unable to tear his optics from where they joined.  Each plunge into Bluestreak's valve making him a little more nauseous.  
  
A little more angry.  
  
His creator sliding hands down transformation seams, flicking the sensitive doorwings and watching Bluestreak squeal and keen. Frenzy's fists balling up as he slowed down, each thrust becoming languorous, deep, powerful thrusts that rocked the berth back against the wall.  
  
Bluestreak keening, his hands digging into Soundwave's arms. "Please!  More, no!  STOP!!"  
  
His optics finally open, wide and deep with arousal and fear, as he held the cassette mech to him. A pede coming up to urge him onward, ankles locking behind Soundwave's aft. Helm tilting up, baring his energon cables, and Soundwave wasted no time in diving in.  
  
Frenzy saw drops of purple well up and choked back a sob of his own. Frenzy closed his eyes tight for a moment, unable to bear the sight any longer. He had always had faith in few things in this world. On was in Blue's love for him, and that Soundwave would never intentionally harm him. It seemed like his whole world was coming unraveled in that moment. He bit his lip, drawing energon, and willed his optics open.  
  
Bluestreak cried out, arching beneath Soundwave, his finger's spasming as he sought purchase while the overload rippled through him. "Pleaaaase." He keened, loudly.  
  
"Bluestreak: Impatient.  Soundwave: In charge."  
  
There was a loud clang, and a short shriek ripped through the air. Frenzy looking incredulously at his creator, who was again raising his hand and bringing it down to smack Bluestreak's aft.   
  
"No!  Pleasenonononononono!  I'll be good, please no!"  
  
Frenzy nearly  purged, his growing unease peaking at watching his bondmate struggle and beg.   
  
Bluestreak had confided in Frenzy, after a bit of berth play gone bad, that being spanked, hit, in any capacity, even a playful one, brought back memories of growing up in an impoverished area. And he watched as true terror flooded those ice blue optics, a cringe and hands coming up against the blow.  
  
The hand came down, clanking loudling, unerringly. Bluestreak's Scream rising in pitch, and all intelligence leaving his optics for a moment as they filled with sheer terror. He let out a keen like a wild thing. It felt like it pierced straight through Frenzy's spark. He couldn't, wouldn't simply sit and watch.  He crawled towards the vent, kicking it out of the way and slid into the room, weapons already drawn.  
  
"Let him go." Frenzy snarled, his blaster pointed at Soundwave.  "Ya let him go now.  Or I call up the Prime and we settle this the hard way."  
  
Soundwave simply inclined his helm, hips still lazily moving his spike in and out of the gray gunner.  Bluestreak already moaning again against the friction, the terror gone from his optics.  
"Soundwave: Will not."  
  
"Soundwave: Will." Frenzy shot back, and fired. Soundwave jerked, the blast grazing his plating. "You don't think Ah'm serious? Because I am. You better fragging well let him go, cause next shot is going to be your spark."  
  
He finally stopped moving, Bluestreak whimpering and rubbing himself against Soundwave, trying to restart the movement.  
  
"Soundwave: Will not.  Bluestreak belongs to Soundwave."  
  
His helm turned to look on his creation, a sharp grin over his face, abandoning his traditional speech pattern and letting his glossa loll out of his mouth in a move that had Frenzy scrambling back.  
  
"Because I am inside his mind.  Unless you wish an insane mate....  Frenzy: Will stop." Sharp, pointed denta bared in a semblance of a grin.   
  
Soundwave rolling himself and Bluestreak over, the gunner once again on top of him, but facing Frenzy. “Frenzy will watch as his mate interfaces Soundwave.  Or Bluestreak will die."  
  
Frenzy made a sputtering sound, half in shock half in rage. "Don't do this Dad. Please don't." The blaster clatter to the floor from his unfeeling digits. "Please don't." He looked up, meeting Bluestreak's gaze. The blue was hazy and lacked its normal focus. Frenzy had always loved that too sharp gaze.  
  
Soundwave gripped Bluestreak's hips, ramming into him. The gunner's head tipped back, as he let out a long moaned and ground his hips back into Soundwave.  
  
His hands coming down to flex and grip white thighs, chassis heaving with each vent.  His legs spread wide over Soundwave's own, giving Frenzy a disturbingly arousing view of his creator's spike moving in and out of Bluestreak  
  
"Please dad.  Please.  Why him?  Why!?"  
  
Frenzy coudn't look away, couldn't tear his gaze away from where they were joined.  Soundwave's hand slipping between to rub fingers along the stretched rim. The other rubbing Bluestreak's aft, the gunner picking up the motion Soundwave left off. His powerfullef hydraulics raising and lowering him over that turgid spike, fluid dripping out to pool between Soundwave's legs on the berth.  
"Because.  Soundwave needs no other reason."  
  
Those hands made their way up to the fluttering doorwings and scraped down the backs.  Bluestreak arching back and into the touch, his optics flickering as he moaned against the sensation.  
  
"Please Soundwave! I need it more need it please now I'll be good stop please stop no more!"  
  
Frenzy shivered, as he watched Bluestreak moan and grind himself into Soundwave. "How can you do this to me. How...How can you do this. You know I love him."  
  
:Irrelevant: Frenzy should have been able to hold his mate if he was so precious."  
  
"How can you, what is wrong with you?" Frenzy cried. His tank protesting at the wet clank. "I...I..."  
  
"Soundwave will keep Bluestreak.  Frenzy will need to decide if he can share, or if he leaves."  
  
Frenzy's tank churned.  He'd given Bluestreak that ultimatum... but this... This was so much more than he'd realized.  He couldn't leave his mate knowing what Soundwave was doing, and he couldn't go to anyone because Soundwave had something in Bluestreak's mind.  
  
He had lost, as loathe as he was to admit it, and the look on Soundwave's face said that he knew it.  
  
"You're a fuckin’ bastard.  You know I aint' gonna leave him to you."  
  
Soundwave chuckled, hips rising to meet Bluestreak's in another thrust.  "Soundwave knew you would see it his way."  
  
"What other choice do I have." Frenzy said bleakly, his gaze on Bluestreak’s. He couldn't look away. Blue was his whole world and had been so for so very long. "You're such a cold bastard."  
  
Soundwave chuckled again, "Frenzy: Has always been Soundwave’s as well. You just didn't know it."  
  
"That's real fuckin’ ate up, Dad." Cold terror poured through him.  "What do ya mean I've always been yours?" He hadn't... they'd never...  Soundwave was his creator!  
  
"Frenzy always did have a large interface array for his size."  
  
The cassette didn't realize he'd been walking backwards until he hit the door, whipping his helm to the side and purging Energon over the floor.  
  
"Ya really are a sick bastard!  How could ya!  Why don't I remember!" Flashes ran through his processor, of warmth in his valve during recharge, of waking up and wondering how he'd overloaded without waking up. Horror pulling his lips into a grimace, mouth twisted.  
  
"No."  
  
"NO!"  
  
His tanks heaved again and he purged until there was nothing left in his tank, Bluestreak's moans in the background only adding to his terror.  
  
"Frenzy: did not take it well." Soundwave said, watching his sparkling struggle with the knowledge.  
  
"And the other's? Did you fucking do that to the other's as well?" Another wave of nausea fluttered through his tank as he thought of Ratbat and his own twin. The rest of his siblings.  
  
"Frenzy: Only Frenzy. Calm yourself or you will forget this as well."  
  
Frenzy shook with it, keening inside as loudly as Bluestreak's final moan before he found his overload again, and was finally pushed offline. His optics going white before he slumped against Soundwave.  
  
“Fine, whatever. You win.” Frenzy said, even as he pushed the packed with the recording he had made across the bases wifi to Ratchet. He felt the bot reach for him over the connection as the transmission was received. He only had to stall until help could come. He hoped they came in time.   
  
Soundwave smirked, looking triumphant as Frenzy crossed the room, radiating nervous energy. Soundwave grabbed him as soon as he was close enough, pressing the small bot to the berth. Frenzy whimpered, as he felt the bot claw at his interface panel. He opened it before Soundwave could rip it off. One claw traced the rim, causing Frenzy to whimper and squirm, then the two large spike was pressing in sending him screaming. It felt as if he was being ripped apart, and then the world fell away in a blur or reds, blues, yellows. There was screaming and Soundwave was jerked away from him, and, finally, Frenzy fell into peaceful darkness.  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
Frenzy curled into Bluestreaks familiar warmth, his bondmate’s field entwining in his own. He was not in his own berth, no, his sensors told him he was in the medbay before his optics even booted up.   
  
“Glad to see you among the living.” Ratchet said as he came into the room.   
  
“Ya had worries?” Frenzy said, moving closer to Bluestreak, his optics raking across the Praxian’s frame. “Will...will he be okay?”    
  
“In time. Smokescreen wants to talk with him later.” Ratchet said carefully, “And you as well.”  
  
Frenzy opened his mouth to protest, then thought better of it. “Fine..where...is...where...is da---ah---Soundwave?”  
  
“He’s in a stasis chamber while we...while Prime decides what to do with him.”  
  
Frenzy shivered, “Good. I just don’t...”  
  
“We wouldn’t ask that of you.” Ratchet said.  
  
“Thank you.” Frenzy murmured, curling back up against Bluestreak and letting himself drift back into recharge. "Fuck if ah’m ever getting a 'father of the year' mug for that bastard again." Ratchet heard the bot mumble as he finally slipped under.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
